Princesa
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Marinette y Chat Noir pasan un tiempo juntos en el Balcón.


Marinette se encontraba observando el lugar en su balcón mientras esperaba a Tikki quien se había ido donde el Maestro Fu para una sección, ningún Akuma estuvo presente en todo el día lo cual hizo que Marinette se sintiera un poco mejor.

Marinette: "Bien, ningún Akuma ataco a otro Parisino, eso es algo bueno" –dijo apoyando sus brazos en la barra del balcón.

Aunque no había ningún peligro en París, Marinette se sentía un poco aburrida al respecto y decidió hablar con Alya para que pudieran salir juntas. Agarro su celular y marco su número mientras esperaba la llamada, pero lo único que escuchaba era el buzón de voz lo que indicaba que no estaba.

Marinette: "Cielos, no está. Creo que estaré muy aburrida este día" –dijo muy desanimada.

Ella se dirigió donde una silla y se sentó mientras esperaba que alguien la llamara para pasar el tiempo, sus padres se encontraban fuera de casa debido a que tenían que comprar algunos ingredientes para la panadería dejando a ella cuidar el lugar.

Marinette: "¿Por qué tienen que irse? Ya estoy a empezando a aburrirme" –se dijo a sí misma.

Tomo su celular y empezó a mirar algunos mensajes y fotos que mandaba sus amigos y sonreía al ver algunas de ella, sobre todo cuando Adrien aparece lo cual hizo que su corazón se derritiera por su amor por él.

Marinette: "Adrien…" –dijo mientras veía las fotos.

Mientras miraba las fotos, una flor blanca apareció tapando las fotos la cual hizo que Marinette se extrañara.

"¿A quién miras tanto, Mari?" –dijo una voz.

Marinette soltó un grito mientras observaba a la persona que había hablado y se trataba de Chat Noir quien le estaba dando una sonrisa mientras sostenía la flor blanca.

Marinette: "Chat Noir, casi me das un infarto, ¿Siempre haces lo mismo cuando estas con alguien?" –ella le dijo.

Chat Noir: "A veces, solo lo hago por diversión" –dijo riéndose un poco.

Marinette bajo sus cejas al oír la respuesta que Chat Noir le dio, el héroe felino paro de reírse y se concentró en ella.

Chat Noir: "Bueno, perdón si te tome por sorpresa, es solo que quería saber lo que hacías"

Marinette: "Tú lo estás viendo, nada" –dijo sentándose en la silla.

Chat Noir: "Mnn, ¿estas aburrida?"

Marinette: "Eres muy observador, gatito"

Chat Noir: "Gracias por el cumplido, princesa" –dijo guiñándole un ojo.

De ahí, Chat Noir se dio cuenta de la flor y se la entregó a ella haciendo que la tomara.

Marinette: "Gracias por la flor" –le dijo al héroe felino.

Chat Noir: "Hubiera traído algo más, pero…"

Marinette: "No tienes que traerme algo, solo tu presencia vale mucho más" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Chat Noir: "Princesa, sabes que no puedo prometer si me detengo en traerte algo para verte" –le dijo con una sonrisa.

Marinette: "¿En serio? Creí que les dabas unos regalos a Ladybug cuando no están en una misión" –dijo un poco burlona.

Chat Noir: "Pues sí, pero a diferencia de ella, a ti te veo más seguido que a Ladybug" –dijo mientras se sentaba al suelo.

Marinette: "¿De verdad?" –le pregunto.

Chat Noir: "Claro, cada vez que Ladybug se va siempre me quedo mirándote, no pienses algo malo, solo que eres la única con la cual me hace sentir mejor" –le dijo sin saber lo que decía.

Marinette parpadeo 2 veces ante las palabras de Chat Noir y se quedó mirando la flor mientras una idea se le venía en la cabeza.

Marinette: "Chat Noir, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

Chat Noir: "Con mucho gusto te escuchare" –le dijo en tono de caballería.

Marinette: "¿Cuál es el apodo que siempre le dices a Ladybug?"

Chat Noir se extrañó un poco con la pregunta que le dio Marinette.

Chat Noir: "Pues, a Ladybug siempre le digo _Mi Lady_ cuando estamos en una misión o jugar con ella"

Marinette: "Ok, ¿y a mí como me apodaste?"

Chat Noir: "Eso es muy simple, _Princesa_. ¿a qué se debe esa pregunta?" –le pregunto a ella.

Marinette se quedó pensando por el momento antes de responderle.

Marinette: "Pues, ¿no crees que _Princesa_ es muy superior a _Mi Lady_?"

Chat Noir: "¿Eh?"

Marinette: "A lo que quiero decir es que, ¿Por qué ponerme un apodo así siendo una chica común y Ladybug quien es alguien muy superior a mí?"

Hasta ese punto, Chat Noir entendió a lo que se refería Marinette y se rio un poco haciendo que Marinette lo mirara muy extrañada.

Chat Noir: "Marinette, ¿crees que te puse ese apodo porque quería?" –le dijo a ella.

Marinette: "Pues…"

Chat Noir: "Claro, Ladybug tiene un lugar reconocible en París, pero ella no tiene algo que tú si tienes"

Marinette: "Ah sí, ¿Cuál?"

Chat Noir se acercó a ella para mirarle sus ojos azules haciendo que Marinette lo mirara un poco confundida.

Chat Noir: "Una linda mirada a la cual no se compara con ella" –le dijo.

Marinette sintió un rubor en sus mejillas por lo que dijo Chat Noir, ella se rio tímidamente mientras empujaba juguetonamente a Chat Noir haciendo que él también se riera un poco.

Chat Noir: "Y sobre el apodo, talvez no tengas un castillo y vives en la realeza como las princesas que se le denomina, pero para mí eres mi princesa…" –dijo mientras se tocaba el pecho –"De corazón".

Marinette lo miro por breves segundos y le sonrió dándole un abrazo haciendo que Chat Noir lo tomara por sorpresa.

Marinette: "Gracias por hacer que este día no fuera aburrido para mí, Chat Noir"

Chat Noir: "Por hacer a mi princesa feliz, solo me basta" –dijo mientras la abrazaba.

Marinette sonrió ante eso y saco su celular mientras abrazaba a Chat Noir para tomarse una foto con él y al momento de hacerlo, el héroe felino tenía que abandonar el balcón.

Chat Noir: "Bueno princesa, me tengo que ir" –dijo mientras se paraba en la barra del balcón.

Marinette se quedó mirándolo mientras asentía con la cabeza y se despidió de él no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el héroe felino se sonrojara y le sonriera para luego irse del lugar dejando a Marinette en su balcón. Ella observo la foto que se tomó con Chat Noir y sonrió mientras miraba la ciudad.

Marinette: "Supongo que no fue un día aburrido después de todo" –dijo riéndose un poco.


End file.
